


At least I remember taking them and not a lot else.

by merihn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-13
Updated: 2007-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preseries. (Sam is 17) Sam gets roofied and Dean has to deal with the fallout.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At least I remember taking them and not a lot else.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's All Down to Drugs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9041) by flawedamythyst. 



> Set kinda in the middle of the fic, hers must be read first.

Dean finally got them inside and looked around for John, but it seemed like the room was empty. Part of him felt relieved, but the other part of him just wished his dad was there to make everything better. He sighed.

Sam swayed gently on Dean’s arm and turned to grin at him, almost completely swinging them around with his weight. Dean struggled to hold them upright and rolled his eyes at his brother, trying to manoeuvre them over to a bed so he could dump Sam and have a shower. His eye caught on a slip of paper on the small table near him and he picked it up, still trying to hold Sam steady and read it.

_Dean, I got a call from an old friend who lives a couple of towns over and needed some help, I’ll be back in a couple of days. Dad._

Dean sighed again, feeling a more palpable relief now that he knew his dad would never get wind of this, and he could get Sam back to normal without any distractions.

Sam mumbled quietly to himself and chuckled as he made a couple of complicated moves, stepping crazily over to the bed, then twisting them around and pushing Dean onto the mattress. Dean was about to struggle up and get out of the way when Sam tried to kneel on the bed but half fell instead, straddling him, effectively pinning Dean to the bed.

“All right, Sammy. Let me up. It’s time for you to sleep now. Everything will be better in the morning.” Dean patted Sam’s shoulder as Sam wriggled around, knees on either side of Dean’s hips, hands on Dean’s shoulders. Dean grunted as Sam shifted his weight again, Sam was bloody heavy and was putting most of his weight on Dean’s shoulders, pressing him into the mattress.

“Why do you always push me away, Dean?” Sam’s voice was still slurred, like his tongue was moving slower than his brain was.

“What do you mean?” Dean decided to give up for a moment and let Sam get whatever it was off his chest.

“You know I… I just want… you know.” Sam rambled, fingers digging into Dean’s shirt.

Dean frowned, “What? What is it, Sammy?”

“I just want to… be close to you.” Sam finally burst out. “ You know it, and I know you want it too.” Sam slid a hand down Dean's front then pushed his fingers up under Dean's shirt, warm and sweaty against his skin.

“What? Sam, get off me! You’re my _brother_!” Dean tried to push Sam over but it was like trying to knock over a brick wall now that Sam had anchored himself on the bed.

“I know… I know it’s… weird, but, Dean… doesn’t it feel right?” Sam leaned down and pressed his lips to where Dean’s jaw met with his ear. It was hot and sloppy and Sam’s breath was over-loud in his ear and Dean hated the thrill that shuddered up his spine.

“No, no, Sam it doesn’t! It’s wrong and… bad and you’ve been drugged!” Dean wished he sounded tougher, and more coherent but Sam’s tongue was tracing over his skin and trying to short-circuit his brain.

“Please, Dean,” Sam begged, dropping his hips so they pressed against Dean’s. Dean could feel Sam’s erection, digging into his hip and couldn’t help but feel his body respond. He squeezed his eyes shut. Fuck that idiot who had drugged Sam. If Dean ever found him, he was worse than dead. “Please Dean, I love you and I need you.”

“No, please Sam, get off me.” Dean started to feel desperate, he reached to grab Sam's hips, tried to push him off but all that did was make Sam’s cock grind into his and Dean felt his eyes roll back into his head from the friction. “Fuck.”

Sam whimpered as he rubbed himself against Dean again, starting to bite along Dean’s jaw, getting closer and closer to his mouth. “God, Dean… I need you so bad. I always wanted this, wanted you to realise how much you wanted it too, and you do.” Sam punctuated his words with rolls of his hips and Dean wondered where he’d learned to do that.

Then Sam’s mouth was covering his and now Dean felt like _he’d_ been drugged, Sam’s lips sliding slick across his, tongue flicking over Dean’s lips until Dean moaned and let them open, let Sam slide their tongues together.

Sam was making desperate sounds in his throat and pushing one of his hands between their bodies, unbuckling Dean's belt and undoing his fly before plunging his hand inside. Dean arched and hissed as Sam’s long fingers closed around his cock. Sam’s teeth scraped down to fit around Dean’s jaw again, biting gently as Sam started to stroke him, slightly clumsily, angle wrong but _God_ , it felt good.

Dean reached around Sam and unbuckled his belt and jeans, sliding his fingers under the waistband to cup Sam’s ass, feeling the flesh give slightly, his thumbs sliding into the cleft. God, it was so, so wrong, Sam sinful and hot against him, thumbing the head of Dean’s cock and jacking him off, teeth hard on his jaw, lips wet and soft.

Sam arched back, pressed against Dean’s hands, made another one of those sexy whimpering noises and spread precome over Dean’s cock to slick the way. His mouth found Dean’s again and Dean couldn’t believe how their mouths fit together, or how incredible it felt when Sam nipped his lower lip then sucked on it.

Then Sam pulled his hand out of Dean’s pants and grabbed one of Dean’s hands, pulling it around to the front to where Sam’s cock was tenting the fabric, creating a wet spot. Sam pushed Dean’s hand in, rubbed Dean’s fingers against the slick head and Dean realised what he was doing.

“Wait, wait Sam-” Dean started, but Sam shushed him, kissed him again.

When Dean’s fingers were almost completely covered in Sam’s precome Sam pulled his hand back out and pushed it back around, forcing Dean to slide it back into Sam’s pants. Dean let Sam guide him, sliding them down the cleft again and over Sam’s entrance. Sam pushed back and the tip of Dean’s finger slid inside and Dean felt like he had died and gone to heaven, but it was more likely hell. Sam mewled into Dean’s mouth and kissed him harder, pushing back on Dean’s finger.

Dean worked him open slowly, until Sam pulled back and hissed that Dean had better get on with it. Dean pushed another finger in and scissored them, closing his eyes and trying to just focus and not come from the feeling of Sam contracting around his fingers. Sam swayed gently above him and Dean was painfully reminded that Sam was drugged. He was just about to pull away, shove Sam away when Sam reached back and grabbed his wrist.

He pulled Dean’s fingers out and sat up, yanking his shirt over his head and working his pants off, still straddling Dean. Then he pushed Dean’s shirt up, forcing Dean to raise his arms and lift up a little so Sam could get it over his head before he pulled Dean’s pants off, struggling a little as they caught on Dean’s feet but he finally got them off then moved up. Dean realised he was positioning himself and grabbed Sam’s hips, pushing him back a little.

“No!” Dean protested.

“What? What’s wrong?” Sam’s eyes were big and liquid and his mouth pouted a little. Dean cursed the way Sam could disarm him with that face.

“Get my bag, in the front pocket there’s a bottle.” Dean instructed, and then rubbed a hand over his face. He couldn't believe he was going to do this, that he was letting Sam push him into doing this. He knew he should just get away, go and lock himself in the bathroom or something so that he could jack off, and wait for Sam to fall asleep, but he couldn't seem to make himself move. Sam was so hot against him, so willing, and Dean felt as if his brain had gone offline, leaving only his cock in charge, and his cock was dead against moving away from Sam.

Sam rifled through Dean’s bag then came back with a grin and a bottle in his hand. He flipped the cap and drizzled some of the liquid onto his fingers then encircled Dean’s cock again.

“Fuck…” Dean groaned, arching up into his brother’s grip. Sam’s grin widened as he spread the quickly warming lube over Dean’s cock. “Okay, okay!” Dean cracked, pulling Sam’s hand off him and yanking him forward. Sam fell heavily on his chest and barely avoided cracking his head on Dean’s chin but quickly righted himself, giving Dean a quick sloppy kiss before pulling himself up.

Sam held Dean’s cock steady as he lowered himself, his breath a low continuous hiss as Dean’s cock breached him, obviously bigger than Sam had anticipated. Dean bit hard on his lip as he struggled not to thrust up, unused to being on his back like this... and well, unused to the whole situation.

 _How could you be used to it, dumbass?_ Dean chided himself, and then shook his head as Sam's ass touched his hips.

"Sam..." Dean said breathlessly. Dean only realised that Sam’s eyes had been shut when Sam opened them and looked down at Dean, heavy lidded and flush-cheeked. Sam let out a tiny throaty moan and rolled his hips a little making Dean curl his toes so he wouldn’t come just from the feeling and that tight _God, so tight_ heat. Dean settled his hands on Sam’s hips, felt Sam trembling a little, which made him rub Sam’s skin soothingly. “Go slow, take your time.”

Sam held his gaze and nodded jerkily, thighs squeezing around Dean’s hips, which made Sam’s muscles squeeze around Dean’s cock. Dean held his breath and clenched his toes again and barely avoided slamming up into Sam. But then Sam heaved in a deep breath and started to pull himself up, muscles dragging deliciously along Dean’s cock. They both winced a little as Sam started to drop back down at the wrong angle and Dean steadied his brother with his hands.

Sam convulsed and moaned as Dean plunged deep inside him, and his cock hardened fully between them.

“Oh fuck, Dean, you feel so good,” Sam breathed as he twitched his hips then started to pull himself up again. He finally found a good angle and rhythm and rode Dean hard, steadying himself with his hands spread over Dean’s chest, his knees planted firmly. Dean gripped Sam’s hips and started to move with him, trying to control the pace to prevent Sam from hurting himself.

He knew there was no chance of this lasting very long, not with Sam whimpering and moaning above him, clenching deliciously around his cock, fingers scrabbling at Dean’s chest. Sam’s cock was leaking steadily now, bobbing with their movements and Dean could tell he was just as close. He reached up and curled his fingers around the hot flesh and started to jack him off in time with Dean’s thrusts and Sam bit on his lip and cried out before spurting messily over Dean’s hand and chest. The shock waves shuddered through Dean and he released the tenuous hold he had over himself and thrust up hard into Sam as he came.

Sam rode him unsteadily through the tremors then fell forward, curling his hands around Dean’s shoulders and pressing his face into Dean’s neck. Dean felt Sam’s lips move over his skin and clasped Sam’s hips to pull their bodies apart and move Sam to the side a little. Sam clutched tighter at his shoulders and mouthed a complaint into his skin so Dean didn’t try to move any further.

“Mmm,” Sam murmured after a moment, turning his face a little so their eyes met. Dean blinked and looked away, every bit of guilt and shame crashing into his body as Sam’s glazed eyes met his.

Fuck. He’d just fucked his drugged brother. What the hell kind of person was he? If their dad ever found out Dean was worse than dead. Somehow he wasn’t sure he could feel any worse than he did right now, though, with Sam’s come drying on his stomach and his long fingers digging into the muscles of his shoulders.

How was he going to get out of this one?  


 

Feedback feeds the soul.


End file.
